Love and Loss
by XenoXx
Summary: Jacob Roland is a sixteen year old boy with six Pokemon. His Greninja, Gardevoir, Charizard, Lucario, Dragonair, and Milotic are all his best friends. He would do anything for them, even if it means the cost of his own life. Some of his Pokemon start to feel love for one another. That is what this story is about: a story of Love and Loss.


Chapter 1: Intros and Training

Jacob Roland, that's his name. The Human that cares for his six Pokemon so much that he would die for them. That's what this story is about: Jacob and his Pokemon.

It's a cool spring's morning in Aquacorde Town on the region of Kalos. The six-teen year old Jacob opened his eyes as he woke up from a blissful night sleep. Because of his parent's wealth, Jacob lived in a fairly large house, consisting of five large bedrooms, one large living room and kitchen, and a big backyard. Lastly, there was a large Pokemon training room for Jacob and his Pokemon.

Jacob yawned and closed his eyes as he turned over in his queen size bed. But he noticed that something felt off. Jacob slowly opened his left eye, while keeping his right one closed, and saw his Lucario sleeping next to him. This wasn't an unusual thing for him to see, as Lucario would sneak into his bedroom in the middle of the night and climb into the bed, lying down next to him. Jacob sighed at the sight of the Lucario, being fed up with her sneaking in.

"_I really need to get a lock for my door,"_ Jacob thought.

Lucario was Jacob's fourth Pokemon. He found her being captured by a group from Team Flare and saved her life. Ever since then Lucario has been very faithful to Jacob. But, ironically, Lucario isn't very much of a fighter. Even though she knows the move, she has great difficulty conjuring an Aura Sphere, and has yet to use the move successfully.

Jacob uncovered himself and got out of bed, heading straight for the window to look into the backyard. He looked down and saw his two serpent Pokemon Dragonair and Milotic, in the large pool in the backyard. Dragonair and Milotic were like sisters, always watching out for each other when they needed help. Dragonair and Milotic were Jacob's fifth and sixth Pokemon respectively. When Dragonair was but a little Dratini, she found her way onto Jacob's property by mistake, and Jacob took her in as his fifth Pokemon.

Milotic was actually looking for the Dratini when Jacob found her, so Milotic decided to stay with Jacob.

The two serpents were just waking up as they poked their heads above the water's surface. They smiled at each other before looking up at Jacob peering out the window. The two brought their tails out of the water and waved them at Jacob. Jacob waved back.

"_Good morning Jacob,"_ Lucario's voice echoed in his mind. Jacob turned around to see her sitting up on the bed. Jacob smiled at her

"Mornin' Lucario," Jacob said. Lucario stretched her arms up above her head as she yawned. "You know, if you want to sleep in here all you have to do is ask," Jacob said, scratching his short brown hair. Lucario brought her hands down and stopped yawning.

"_Oh. Well why didn't you say that in the first place? It feels awkward enough having to sneak in here in middle of the night like some creepy person,"_ Lucario said, rubbing her arm in discomfort. Then there was a knock at the door.

"Jacob, are you awake?" A sweet, feminine voice asked. Jacob knew who it was, so he quickly got back into bed and sat up.

"Come on in," Jacob called out. The door opened and walked in his beautiful Gardevoir. That's right, his Gardevoir can speak English. It isn't unheard of for Pokemon to talk, but it's extremely rare. The chance of finding a Pokemon that can speak is essentially two million to one.

Jacob met Gardevoir on one of his travels. The two quickly became friends and she became Jacob's second Pokemon. Gardevoir appeared to be holding a tray with a plate containing four strips of bacon, two eggs, and two pieces of toast. Next to the plate was a glass of orange juice filled three quarters of the way.

"I made you breakfast," Gardevoir said. Jacob smiled, but this was not the first time Gardevoir made him breakfast. She would do it every now and then.

"Thank you Gardevoir, that's very kind of you," Jacob said as Gardevoir put the tray in front of him. Jacob picked up the knife and fork, stuck the fork into the end of one of the bacon strips and then began to cut it with the knife.

"Are we still going camping tonight?" Gardevoir asked. Jacob finished cutting through the bacon and held it up with the fork.

"Absolutely; I never go back on a promise," Jacob said. He then put the bacon in his mouth and chewed. It was crunchy and tasted salty, but it was still tasty. Jacob swallowed it down. "This is good," He said, smiling at his Gardevoir. The Pokemon smiled back.

Later, after Jacob had finished his breakfast, he got dressed in his everyday clothes and went down stairs. He wore a pale green hoodie, a blue inner t-shirt, and black long pants. When he got to the bottom of the staircase, he was greeted by Mew, and the feline flew up to Jacob.

"Mew," She greeted.

"Good morning Mew," Jacob said. Mew wasn't Jacob's Pokemon. It was actually his Mother's. Mew flew away from Jacob and down the hallway, towards the living room. Jacob quickly walked to the living room, followed by Lucario and Gardevoir, chatting with one another.

When the three got to the living room they found Mew with Jacob's Mother, Samantha, sitting at the wooden table, and his Father, David, reading the morning newspaper on the lounge.

"Morning Mum, morning Dad," Jacob said. Samantha looked up at her son, while David didn't budge.

"Good morning dear. Did you sleep well?" Samantha asked with a smile.

"I did, thank you," Jacob replied. David shook his newspaper once to straighten it out.

"Son, could you go check on Charizard and make sure he's not in my tool shed again," David requested. Jacob sighed, asking him to go check on Charizard being the first thing his Dad says to him.

"Nice to see you too Dad," Jacob said sarcastically as he walked towards the back door, Lucario and Gardevoir staying behind.

Charizard was Jacob's third Pokemon. Like Lucario, Jacob found Charizard being attacked by Team Flare. With the help of Gardevoir, Jacob saved the Charizard and he was forever grateful to the boy.

Jacob slid the glass door open and walked into his backyard. His backyard was large and flat, with a big thick tree on the right side, and a metal fence around the perimeter. The large pool where Dragonair and Milotic were was located to the left of the yard with a fence and gate around it. The tool shed was at the far back of the yard.

Jacob walked towards the shed, but stopped by the pool to say hi to his two serpent Pokemon. He leant his arms on the fence and looked into the pool. Dragonair and Milotic swam under the water's surface, then brought their heads up and splashed water on each other with their tails.

"Hello girls," Jacob said. The two serpents stopped playing and looked at Jacob. They smiled to see their friend and trainer.

"Dragonair," The Dragon type greeted

"You two wouldn't happen to see Charizard anywhere would you?" Jacob asked. Milotic used her tail and pointed to the large tree.

"Milo," She said. Jacob looked at the tree then back to the Pokemon.

"Thanks," He said as he turned around and ran towards the tree. When he was underneath the tree he stopped and looked up. "Oi Charizard! You up there?!" Jacob called out. The leaves shook and some fell, but then the large Charizard dropped down onto his feet, his wings extended making him look fiercer.

"Char," The fire lizard said, folding his wings back in. Jacob put a hand on the side of Charizard's neck. His scales were warm, almost hot, but soft and smooth.

"It's good to see you too," Jacob said. "You haven't been in my Father's shed have you?" Charizard shook his head.

"Charizard"

"Good. Seriously though, stay out of his shed," Jacob said with a serious look. He began to walk away before saying, "Now come on. Let's get ready for the camping trip. If we get ready now we'll have the rest of the day to do whatever we want," Jacob said. Charizard followed after Jacob towards the house.

* * *

><p>Three hours later when they finally got everything packed and ready for when they leave Jacob sat down on the lounge, exhausted from packing and brushed his hair back with his hands, and then letting it fall back into place as he put his arms down.<p>

"Thank Arceus we're finished," Jacob said in exhaustion. Then Jacob realized that he was missing a Pokemon. "Hey, where's Greninja?" Jacob asked, looking back at his five Pokemon.

"_Um-He's up on the roof,"_ Lucario said.

"I'll go get him," Gardevoir said, walking to the back yard. She walked out and looked up onto the roof, to see the Greninja standing on the chimney. His arms crossed his posture straight, and his back towards Gardevoir.

Greninja... Jacob's first and best Pokemon. Jacob first met Greninja when he was just seven years old. When Jacob and his parents walked passed an abandoned warehouse, Jacob ran in to explore. His parents chased him all the way to the top floor to get him, but when they got to the top they found that the warehouse wasn't abandoned. It was a base of Team Flare.

One of the Flare Grunts there grabbed Jacob and held him hostage just as his parents got to their floor, threatening to kill the boy. Then, from out of nowhere, a Greninja jumped in and kicked the Flare Grunt away from Jacob and towards the other Flare members.

Greninja motioned for the family to escape while they could, and so they ran back down the stairs to the bottom floor. Greninja aided their escape by using Smokescreen to slow Team Flare down. But just as they got to the exit, a Flare Grunt with a Machamp blocked their way. Greninja arrived and defeated the Machamp with a single Water Shuriken, the Flare Grunt letting them pass afterwards. After all that, Greninja stayed with Jacob and became his very first Pokemon.

Gardevoir used her psychic powers to float up to the roof and stand behind Greninja.

"And where were you while we were packing?" Gardevoir asked in her normal Pokemon language. Greninja turned half-way around to look at Gardevoir.

"I was out meditating," Greninja said. Gardevoir huffed out a laugh.

"That isn't meditating that's napping. I know the difference," Gardevoir said with a smile. Greninja seemingly smiled.

"Nice one. Never heard that before," He complimented, referring to Gardevoir's joke. Gardevoir chuckled happily as Greninja's mood lightened up.

"Well come on, Jacob wants you to come down," Gardevoir said. Greninja then continued to stare off into the distance.

"What does Jacob Sensei want?" The Ninja frog asked. Gardevoir hovered closer to Greninja.

"We haven't seen you all morning. Jacob was getting worried," Gardevoir said.

"Heeeey! Greninja!" Jacob shouted from the back yard. Greninja and Gardevoir looked down at the back yard and saw Jacob. "Lucario's waiting for you to help her train! Are you coming down or what?" Jacob asked. Due to Lucario's lack of 'fighting spirit', Greninja trained with her so she can learn to fight better. Greninja jumped down off the roof and landed in front of Jacob, crouching as he landed. Gardevoir hovered down after him.

"Greninja," The Ninja said in apology.

"He says 'Sorry for the wait Sensei.'" Gardevoir translated.

"That's okay Greninja. Now are we going to train Greninja or what?" Jacob asked.

* * *

><p>Minutes later, in the training room, Jacob and Lucario stood at one side of the arena while Greninja stood alone at the other side. Jacob's other four Pokemon, as well as Mew, watched from the side lines.<p>

"Alright, you know how we do this. I will give orders to Lucario while you Greninja will attack as you see fit," Jacob explained. Greninja nodded and he crouched down, his right hand on the ground and his left arm stretched out to the side. "Are you ready Lucario?" Jacob asked. Lucario turned her head and nodded nervously.

"_Y-Yes,"_ She said. Lucario looked back towards Greninja, and got into a combative stance.

"Alright. Lucario, use Bone Rush," Jacob commanded.

Lucario put her hands together then drew them apart, creating a long glowing blue bone made of her aura. She grabbed the bone with both hands and ran towards Greninja, ready to attack. She swung the bone at Greninja horizontally, but the frog ducked under it. Lucario tried to sweep at the frog's legs with the bone but he jumped back with a back flip.

Greninja's right hand started to glow a light purple, as he prepared his Night Slash. He ran towards Lucario, ready to strike.

"Lucario, block it!" Jacob shouted. Lucario held the bone forward, and Greninja slashed upwards, breaking the bone in half and sending Lucario back towards Jacob and the aura bone disintegrated.

"Come on! Show me what you can do!" Greninja yelled at Lucario. Lucario punched the ground in frustration, much to Jacob's surprise because Lucario never got angry like that, but he dismissed it.

"Are you alright Lucario? Use Close Combat!" Jacob said. Lucario got up and ran at Greninja. Greninja noticed the anger in Lucario's eyes. This was not like her at all, as this never happened before.

Lucario sent a flurry of straight jabs at Greninja, which he was able to dodge just by moving his body side to side.

"What's up with Lucario?" Dragonair asked.

"I don't know. I've never seen her like this before," Milotic answered. A look of worry washed over Charizard's face, as he saw Lucario's anger.

As Lucario threw one more jab, Greninja grabbed her by the arm, spun around and behind her, let go of her arm, then used Night Slash and lightly hit the back of Lucario's neck, making her seem paralysed for a few seconds. After a short pause Lucario fell down onto her side as she was knocked out. Jacob closed his eyes in frustration.

"_Another loss,"_ He thought, gritting his teeth. Greninja leant down to make sure that Lucario wasn't in any real pain, and Jacob and the other Pokemon rushed over to Lucario. "You did well Lucario," Jacob said, putting a hand on the unconscious Pokemon's shoulder. Jacob stood back and pulled out Lucario's Poke ball from his jacket. "Rest easy for now." And with that, Lucario was returned into the Poke ball in a stream of red energy.

"I'll go get Lucario healed," Jacob said. Jacob had a healing station inside his house so he didn't have to go to the Pokemon Centre to get his Pokemon healed, if needed.

"Jacob! Can you come here please?" His Mother shouted. Jacob groaned and turned to Charizard.

"Charizard, could you go and heal Lucario?" Jacob asked. Charizard nodded. Jacob passed Lucario's Poke ball and Charizard caught it. "You know where the healing station is right?" Charizard nodded again.

"Char"

"Okay, I'll be back," Jacob said running towards the door. Charizard walked out of a different door which was where the healing station was. The door automatically slid closed as Charizard walked in.

The healing station had six slots for Poke balls, like every other one. Charizard placed the Poke ball on one of the slots and pressed the on button. The healing station began pulsating a light blue light for a few seconds, before turning off. Charizard waited for Lucario to come out herself. I a flash of blue and white light Lucario jumped out of her Poke ball and in front of the healing station.

"Hello Charizard," Lucario said. Charizard looked at Lucario worryingly.

"Hello Lucario. Are you feeling okay?" Charizard asked.

"Of course I am. Why wouldn't I be?" Lucario asked in confusion.

"Did you see yourself fighting back there?" Charizard asked, "You looked so angry. I've never seen you like that before." Lucario got worried herself, as she didn't realise anything of what Charizard explained until then.

"I looked… angry?" She questioned. A moment of silence passed.

"Lucario I'm worried about you. You're usually a kind, gentle Pokemon. But I'm afraid that you going into a rage might happen again," Charizard stated. The door then slid opened and Mew floated in.

"How are you feeling Lucario?" Mew asked.

"I'm fine Mew, thank you," Lucario asked, walking out the door. Mew and Charizard left the room and watched Lucario walk away. Mew looked up at Charizard and noticed the way he looked at Lucario.

"When do you plan to tell her?" Mew asked. Charizard looked at Mew in confusion.

"I don't know what you're talking about," He said. Mew smiled towards the fire lizard.

"Oh come now. I've seen the way you look at Lucario." Charizard was taken aback, but he kept his cool as he crossed his arms and looked away.

"I don't know what you're on about," He said, scornfully.

"Don't play dumb with me Charizard. I don't have to read your mind to know that you like Lucario," Mew said. Charizard opened his eyes in shock and stood stiff.

"Mew, I don't like Lucario. This conversation is over," Charizard said, walking away. Mew shook her head in disappointment as she watched Charizard walk away.

"_I hope he tells her at some point,"_ Mew thought.


End file.
